


Shizaya Week 2020: High School AU

by HellasLost



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, High School, M/M, Rating May Change, ShizayaWeek20202
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellasLost/pseuds/HellasLost
Summary: UA where Shinra never befriended Izaya in middle school, but they all still end up together in Raira High School. Just a fluff piece. This for Shizaya week 2020. Idk, I tried to make it work, never written a fanfic, let's see how this goes.Edit: changed the rating cuz of Shizuo's potty mouth.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49
Collections: Shizaya Week 2020





	1. Day 1 - "Let me dye your hair"

**Author's Note:**

> Shizuo did get the idea to dye his hay from his senpai, Tom, and it worked out great at first, he just never took into account his parents’ reactions.

Honestly, he should have seen this coming. Even with all the fights, hospital visits, talks with teachers and angry parents; his parents never blamed him, they were good but still enforced house rules. He figured that’s why he always felt justified for when he lost his temper, and why his parents never sent him to a center or laboratory. They believed him when he said he was provoked, that someone was picking a fight with him, he was defending someone, or it was just an accident (in the case of only property damage). 

And for that, he did try to be good, do his work, pay attention in school, never mix in with the wrong crowd, do his chores at home and never use his strength against someone innocent. 

So really, what did Heiwajima Shizuo expect when he started dying his hair like a delinquent? He was about to start his high school career, at a good school no less, and he went and did that. It didn’t look good. Practically spitting at their trust.

He explained his reasoning and how it was an idea given to him by a senpai of his, they didn’t really look convinced. 

He had already dyed it, so there was nothing they could do for the first weeks of school, but they forbade him to bring in any dye in the house. Or at Shinra’s, they’d be calling Kishitani-san to make sure he didn’t go there to do it. 

So now here he was, all alone in the boys restroom on the second floor of the school, most everyone was gone or in their after-school clubs. With a bottle of his hair dye in his hands, he’d bought one of those 2-for-1, over the sink. All he needed to do was just tip it over and it would all be gone, go back to his brown hair and apologize to his parents. 

“Pudding”   
  
Yeah, a nice pudding would be great about no-   
  
He snapped his head up and saw on the mirror another student was behind him, wearing the black version of the uniform, with a rather long red shirt underneath the jacket, he looked small, probably a first year like him; short, croppy, black hair and carmine eyes. 

He looked bored.

He grit his teeth “What do you want?”

The other just raised an eyebrow and looked around the room “this restroom is working, isn’t it?”

Flushing, “Yeah, so what! Go find some other restroom!”   
  
“Pass, if you don’t mind I’m going to be using one of the stalls” he said, already walking to the farthest stall.

Shizuo just scowled at him all the way until the door clicked shut, then huffed and turn back to the mirror, clutching the sink. 

Damn it, he wanted to have a moment longer to himself but maybe this was a sign that he should just get on with it, he’d be in here too long already if there were students already coming. 

Then he heard a sink close by turn on, “Trying to fix the pudding look?” 

“Huh?!”

“Your hair, the roots are showing so it kind of looks like pudding”, commented the intruder washing his hands. 

Glaring at the smaller student through the reflection of the sink he answered, “I don’t look you, buzz off.”

“Hmm, too bad I think I could have helped the hair dye. Well, bye”   
  
_ Help…?  _

“Why?”, he heard the footsteps stop near the exit.

“Why what?”   
  
He turned to look at the raven. “Why would you want to help me? You know this is what delinquents do, right?”

“Pff, delinquent? More like a puppy not getting his toy”, the other student snickered. “I have seen you around and heard some things, something about fights and stuff”

He flinched from the off-handed reminder, “so you do know, and yet you walked in here and offered help?”

“I like observing things, food, the world, humanity. I’d like to think I’ve developed good taste for a variety of things!” exclaimed the raven proudly, smiling in a way that kind of reminded him of a friend of his, a quack. 

“And?”   
  


“Well, I don’t know what year you think we live in, but pudding head stopped being a trend a while ago, and even then it was atrocious! Trends and fashion are always interesting, especially for how far humans will go to fit in.” Explained the other, taking a few steps closer, “which is why, you should let me dye your hair. I’m really only doing this so I won’t have to see it in my peripheral anymore.”

“Tch, so then you just doing it for yourself, not really offering help”, he huffed, turning back to the sink, hand on the bottle, “doesn’t matter anyway, just gonna grow my hair out now.”

“You will? Your high school debut didn’t pan out like you wanted?”    
  
_ This jerk, _ “If you’re so smart, you should know having dyed hair like a thug doesn’t do you a lot of favours.”   
  
With a small smile the other went over to the sink next to his, jumping up to sit on the edge and painting at the mirror, “Do you like this?”

“What?”   
  
“Your reflection. It’s superficial, all the things humans do to modify their looks, but what isn’t is the effect it can have on one’s emotional state,” he suddenly clapped, “oh, the times I’ve seen someone break or rise because of a comment made on their looks. So funny, yet the ones on the height of fashion are weirdest! And they get to be there, because they don’t care what others think, the irony. Everyone cares, until they don’t.”

“You shouldn’t laugh at others' expense”, he mumbled. 

This started because of an idea from his senpai to help him avoid fights in the future and then a hassle because of his parents. But did he like it? He looked up at his reflection. He never cared about looks, and to be honest he still didn’t; not about the trends, fashion, or looks. He thinks it would be fine going back to his normal hair color, but…

“I like it.”

“Oh? Then let’s fix it, ne?” replied….    
  
“Hey, what’s your name? Umm, I mean you probably know already but mine is Heiwajima Shizuo”, this feels like something that should’ve been said from the start. 

“Yeah, but that’s only because we’re in the same class. I’m Orihara Izaya, nice to meet you, Heiwajima-kun.”   
  
What? Well, this was embarrassing, not knowing a classmates name or even recognizing them, and they were almost done with the first month of school. 

Jumping from the sink and making a rather loud clang on the tile floors, “so let’s get started, it getting late and I don’t want to get locked in here.”

It was a little awkward and embarrassing letting someone help him, add to that the fact that they made a mess because the twerp was much shorter, and so he had to bend down quite a bit. (He got to see an annoyed look in the other’s face every time he did it, it seemed someone was a little sensitive about their height).

In the end, they both left without a word, some hair dye on their clothes and Shizuo with a completely blonde head. After seeing his reflection a lot in all the windows along the way home, by the time he was turning the knob to his house, he was already bracing himself for a conversation with his parents. 

He liked his reflection, so that should be enough of a reason for them, too. 


	2. Day 2- "Domestic life" Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew this was coming, heard about it from his parents, schoolmates, friends, even seen sketches on TV about it! No one ever mentioned how it could get so domestic, over a doll project of all things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my dear friend, Blaiddyd_Queso! She writes FireEmblem stuff, a big Dimitri simp. So, check her out if you be a simp for him too! (I'm a simp for my kings Chrom/Claude/Laslow/Sylvain).

It’s been some time since the start of the school year, they were close to summer vacation now, making students more restless, both for the upcoming free time and being cooped up inside a classroom for most of the day during high temperatures. Even though most of the school had AC; still, you try being stuck in a room with 40+ teenagers riddled with hormones. Some people really should carry deodorant with them!

So even though it might sound better to escape the heat inside the school building, Shizuo would rather spend his lunch time outside on the roof with his friends than have to smell the stench of sweaty teenagers. 

“Any plans for the break Shizuo-kun?”, asked his childhood friend who was sitting across from him.

“Not really, waiting for my parents to tell me if they’re planning something, before I make plans of my own.” He answered, chewing on his onigiri. 

Shizuo used to think that a group of friends was formed because they behaved similarly, that’s why jocks hung out together, the quiet kids, the artistic ones, the weird ones, the smart ones, etc. That’s the conclusion he came up with in Elementary school, seeing all the kids group up, and since he didn’t particularly excel in anything besides being a freak, well guess it makes sense his first friend also ended up being another kind of freak.

Kishitani Shinra at first glance could fit in another group, like the science geeks, those studying to be doctors, a nerd (he could probably be able to attend medical school now if the system let him skip grades), or an extrovert with his chatty personality. And he was very unassuming with his looks as well, average height, short, wind-swept, brown hair, glasses, grey eyes and an ever present annoying smile. 

Who was also completely in love with a Dullahan, a headless faery. 

Being in love wasn’t bad, just the fact that it seemed that his morals were flexible concerning his love life; pretty sure Shinra would kill if Celty asked him to; no questions asked. 

In high school, he’s beginning to learn that people don’t have to be stuck in one group, there’s nerds that can do well in sports, extroverts that are into maga or video games. And people that seem that could be popular with anyone, decide to hang out with the school freaks, i.e. Kadota Kyouhei. 

“That’s a very good idea, don’t want to end up with a lot of engagements and then have to cancel on people because of poor scheduling. Makes you look like a jerk.”, commented his new friend who was sitting besides him, flipping through a magazine. 

He was a typical handsome guy, he was slightly taller than the average first year, but Shizuo felt like Kadota could still be in a growth spurt and sprout more inches, and with his sports club, he’d fill out a bit more. Dark brown hair, styled back, dark brown eyes and all on a square-jawed face. He had the aura of a very reliable guy, kids from his class felt comfortable asking for his help and he was always being invited to activities; sometimes declining them because he’d rather hang out with Shizuo and Shinra. Why? He had no idea. 

That’s what made him a bit of a freak in Shizou’s mind, he could be very popular yet he decided to befriend Shinra (they were in the same classroom), who then introduced him to Shizuo (who was in another class). Not exactly the IT crowd.

“Oh~, so your parents aren’t the kind to hold grudges over a rebellious child? I figured they’d skip out on family outings since you kept your blonde hair,” said Shinra.   
  
“Huh? ‘Course not. I already had a talk with them about it, and more or less saw eye to eye on the matter. So it’s not like they’d be embarrassed by me like this, they already sent pictures to my grandparents and aunts.” Those phone conversations were a little embarrassing, and from his father’s smug look as he listened to his grandparents gush about his ‘good-looks’, he’s pretty sure it was a sort of punishment. 

Just as he thought that, a breeze blew by and it felt amazing under the sun, especially going through his hair, now that his mom decided to help him on buying a good brand that wouldn’t leave him with scarecrow hair, all dry and stiff. 

Kadota sent him a smile, “sounds like your family likes your new look.”   
  
Shizuo sighed, “yeah, a bit annoying. But my house is peaceful again, so it’s fine. I like seeing my parents be a little more calm and not worried that I’m going to join a gang or something.”

Shinra was stuffing his face a bit with his lunch, so with a mouth full said, “you know… i was… surprised you settled so fast with them… I’ve known you for years… and you’ve never been so quick to a resolution before *gulp* *sip*... are you finally maturing a bit, now that we’re in high school?”

“Apparently at the same rate you're reverting to kindergarten manners, damn Shinra, that was disgusting.” Kadota lectures him, closing his magazine in disgust.    
  
  


Shinra with wide eyes, “ah, sorry! I just can’t help it! Celty made my lunch today, and I just had to eat it with gusto! You just wouldn’t understand the pleasures of a domestic life that couples have~.”

“Yeah? Then what pleasures are you enjoying? You ain’t a couple, you don’t have a domestic life, and I’m pretty sure I hear your intestines suffering from whatever it is you ate,” with every word he said, Shinra would deflate a little and lastly clutch his stomach a bit as if to silence his organs. 

“Hahahaha, Shizuo-kun one day you’ll understand domesticity sometimes means sacrifice,” argued Shinra, “I was just curious before, maybe something happened to give you a boost in your household problems.”

Feeling his neck grow hot with a flash of red eyes and an annoying smile, “None of your busine-”.

The bell rings for the end of lunch time.

Kadota is the first to stand up, “alright, let’s go back. Shinra, leave Shizuo alone, it’s enough that things have settled down.”    
  
See what he means? Popular kid material, right there.    
  


“Hai, hai. Guess we’ll see you later, Shizuo-kun.”, said Shinra, picking up his stuff and following his classmate to the roof’s exit. 

Shizuo just waits until they leave and turns to look up to the sky. 

_ How annoying.  _

He’d wanted to ask his friends about that other student, Orihara Izaya, but since they weren’t in the same class as him, the chances of them knowing anything were low, and the small raven hadn’t approached him since, so what bothered now?

Even now, as he entered the classroom and went to his seat at the back in the middle row, he saw Orihara in his seat on the front, next to a window, talking with the students closest to him. 

Sittin down, he couldn’t help but let out a snort. 

The sitting arrangements were decided on height, so that taller students wouldn’t block a shorter student’s view of the board; or for students to hide from the teacher’s eyes. 

_ ‘Wonder, if that bothers him. It must, he’s surrounded by girls only’. _

Then the teacher comes in, greets the class and starts, it’s Homeroom so he spaces out for a while, until most of his class simultaneously start complaining. 

“Now, now, no need to be so dramatic. It’s just taking care of a doll for 2 weeks, easiest assignment yet!”, yelled the teacher over the students’ moaning.

_ What? Doll…? _

It’s then that Shizuo looks behind the teacher, written on the board: “Planned Parenting Project”.

_ What the fuck? _

They seriously did these things in real life?! Why?! Haven’t they realized that doing this to high schoolers was a waste of time, no one wanted to be parents now, and if someone had a teen pregnancy, then those kids should get parenting classes, not the rest of them. 

Even with all his internal objections, Shizuo was raised to respect his teachers, so of course he wasn’t going to voice out his thoughts like his classmates; didn’t stop him from scowling all around as he saw everyone starting to pair up. 

Yeah, what a surprise. No one wanted to work with him because of all the fighting he did, all scared of his strength. God, he hated group projects. 

After a few minutes, everyone settles down and, “Alright, everyone got a partner? I want to make sure no one is missing or if someone is absent!” Said the teacher. 

t it was so embarrassing being forced on a project by the teacher, knowing moGuess this is the part where he outs himself as being the outcast, the one that didn’t get picked and thus the teacher will pair him up with some other unfortunate soul that was also left out; with that resigning thought, he starts raising his hand, “Sensei, I-.”

“Ne~, Sensei that’s a little mean, singling me out when I’m right in front and I don’t have a partner, don’t you think?”, whined someone, a surprising someone. 

“Ah, Orihara-san! I’m sorry, I didn’t notice but that’s why I’m asking right now… umm, let’s see, anyone missing a partner? This class is even, so there should still be someone else.” said the teacher, looking over the attendance sheet that was on the desk. 

_ Great, because it couldn’t be awkward enough.  _

He fully raises his hand from before and just gets it over with, “Hai, sensei, I don’t have a partner.” And if his scowl gets deeper it’s only because everyone is pointendly not looking in his direction; and the pity look he gets from the teacher doesn’t make this situation any better. And the little shit isn’t even turning around, probably regretting not pairing up quicker. 

“Ah, well then I guess you two will be working together for this,” some students snickered, “which is fine, since the school uses it to reflect real life in a sense, and absolutely NOTHING is strange about this arrangement, right children?” Said the teacher, staring directly at the ones that were making noise and faces. Realizing they were being called out, they straightened up and just gave short nods or ‘hai’.    
  


Smiling, the teacher continued addressing the class, “So, for the rest of the class you will all switch seats to be next to your partner, move your desks to be together, and start the project by answering a worksheet that I will pass around shortly. And when you’re ready, please come up together to turn it in, and pick up your baby and materials. And that will be all until the bell rings, if you have any questions, feel free to ask. AND gentle reminder that these are government funded dolls, so please take care of them.” 

_ Did the AC suddenly spike up?  _

Everyone stands up, grabbing their things to move or switch seats, and he’s just bending down to grab his bag when there’s a sudden screech next to him. “Don’t bother, we’re staying back here, makes it harder to be the center of attention when you’re behind the crowd, ne?” 

Shizuo startled a bit but processing what he said, relaxed a bit. He was planning on moving to the front, thinking it fair because of the guilt of forcing someone to work with him. This was better. He coughed and scratched the back of his neck, “Good idea, um, thanks.” This is the second time this stranger has shown some kind of consideration towards him, it makes me antsy, like he should say something about it, acknowledge it; lectures from his parents of always saying ‘thank you’ and being thankful to others is ringing at the back of his head. 

“Don’t mention it. Aaaah~, how lame to be stuck with the class loser. When I turned down the others, I was hoping to get someone else, just any excuse to move from that spot.”, said Izaya, stretching his arms and laying over his table next to Shizuo. 

Then again, his parents never covered anything about being grateful to little annoying shits. 

“Shows how smart you are, should’ve known you were gonna get me.”, he scoffed back. 

The raven just turned his head looking at him with the same bored eyes he saw in the mirror, “knowing that implies that I’d been paying attention to you. You get into fights, you have dyed hair, big whoop. Typical meat-head stuff. Boooring.” Izaya said, counting down his observations on his fingers and gesturing wildly while he complained. “And those types, generally find other simple-minded people. So, yes, I didn’t consider you being completeness friendless.” 

Shizuo glared down at the rave, but internally, he was kind of marvelling at this new fact; did Izaya not know about his strenght? He admitted to knowing about the fights so it could just be that he didn’t know about the scale of them. After the one in the football field, everyone stayed away on school grounds. He’d occasionally get jumped on his way home, and it was mostly from jerks from lesser academic schools. He reckons that could be the reason, it makes him feel a little hopeful knowing there could be people that didn’t know anything bad about him, a fresh start. 

“C’est la vie, let’s just start answering this sheet to get this assignment done. I already grabbed the worksheet on my way here. Hmmm, what would be better? If we got a boy or a girl?”, Izaya muses, pulling out the worksheet and placing it slightly in between their two desks. 

Shizuo reels a bit at that, “what? We have to even decide on the gender? They’re dolls! They all look the same when a baby is that small!”

“Relax, if you read closely you’d see I was joking.” the other placates, “what we do have to decide on is the name, last name, where it’s living, and professions.”

As Izaya starts reading the list, Shizuo leans in a bit to read along and check he isn’t getting tricked again. Seems easy enough, if not annoying and a little embarrassing, at least this isn’t a situation like he’s seen on TV where you’re stuck doing this with a crush.

“Well, do you have a preference for names and such? I couldn’t care less honestly, all we need is to not kill the thing and write a good report.” When the other says this, Shizuo tilts his head a bit to notice how close the raven’s head is, and he marbles a bit at just how unafraid the little runt was, to be so close to him and carry one as if he were another normal student. 

Red eyes shift upwards, “Oi, any brain cells in there? I’d like to get this done before the bell rings.” 

Shizuo bristles at the comment, “Whatever, I don’t care a about the names, this whole thing is stupid; so you can fill it with whatever you want.”

“Great”, with that Izaya rolls his eyes and starts filling out the worksheet; and then puts his pencil down, sliding the paper closer to him. “Well, there you go. Now, you go and turn that in and go pick up our baby.” 

The blonde snatched the paper and started reading through it first, no matter what he said, he isn’t accepting any bullshit from the other.

**_Parenting Project_** _  
_ _  
_ ** _Parents:_** _Heiwajima Shizuo, Orihara Izaya_

**_Baby’s name_ ** _ : _ _ Heiwajima Kanra _

**_Living situation (Co-parenting means taking turns to keep it at nights):_** _Staying in the Heiwajima household, weekends at the Orihara household._

**_Income source:_ ** _ Shizuo’s a police officer, Izaya’s a business owner.  _

  
  


_ Family life will be submitted at the end as a report, and needs to include the baby’s care, living accommodations, any family activities, and house structure.  _

Nothing weird for the most part, Izaya choosing his name as the family name is surprising, the name is a little unusual (what can you expect from someone whose name is  _ Izaya) _ ; the issue was the living situation.

“Hey! I’m not doing all the work for this, why do  _ you _ only get the weekends while I have the rest of the week?”, he protested, getting in the other’s space a bit. The small brunette just shrugged and answered, “yeah, I don’t know about you, but I live with two younger sisters who still play with dolls. If that baby says with me, we are 100% failing, though on the weekends it’s better, they’ll be too busy with other activities to bother me.” 

“Oh, you’re a big brother, too.” He doesn’t like this situation, so just grumbles, standing up a bit too aggressively and heading to the front, “ fine!”

He couldn’t find fault with that reasoning, and Kasuka was old enough to not be interested in dolls anymore. Although now he wished he was, then maybe he could argue his way out of staying with this thing. He goes to the teacher’s desk and hands in the worksheet, receiving a kind smile and two bags; well one was a bag, the other a baby carrier with the baby. The teacher explains to him that the baby is already active, it comes with some basic instructions, and that the other bag has things to simulate feeding, hygiene and clothes. 

_ 15 years old and already a parent, this is a great way to discourage us from getting families of our own. _

_ ———————————————————————- _

After that Shizuo just went back to his seat and waited for the bell to ring, crossing his arms and laying his head down. He heard Izaya rustling in the bags, but they just stayed quiet. 

When the bell rang and everyone started leaving, he noticed his partner waiting for him. 

“What?” 

“I’m waiting for you…?”

“why?”

Giving a huff and a hand on his hip, “to help set up the baby in your house, and so I can know where you live.”

Right, the fact that this little runt will know where he lives rubs him the wrong way. 

“Fine, let’s go. Just don’t lag behind, shorty.”, he retorted, lugging everything in his arms and heading to the exit. 

“Tch, I’m average size, thank you very much.”

Even saying that, just hearing the difference in the number of footsteps Izaya had to take to keep up, made him snicker a bit. 

The rest of the way was in silence, with the ocassional taps of Izaya on his phone, humming or skipping. Yeah, skipping. Aren’t they supposed to be high schoolers? He spoke like he had everything figured out, carried himself with the confidence of a mature adult, and then he had these moments where he offered help to a stranger in a restroom or didn’t reject the idea of working a parenting project with the school’s monster. Granted, the latter one had more to do with the fact that he seemed unaware of his strength, to Izaya the blonde was just another thug. 

He was just an odd little guy. 

When they finally got to his house, he let out a huge sigh of relief when he saw that his house was void of his parents. 

“Hmmm, how quaint. Very normal and predictable, I bet you even have a sibling”, said Izya joyfully, taking off his shoes in the genkan and inspecting everything. 

Shizuo raised an eyebrow, “Uh, yeah. I do. A younger brother, Kasuka. How’d you know?”

“Well, you know. It’s just one of those, ‘it takes one, to know one’ kind of deal. Now to the more important part, because I can’t stay here for long. Where’s your room and kitchen?” 

“M-My room? Why?! You don’t need to go there!”,  _ oh no. _

“You realize the baby will be staying with you, right? You can’t leave it far away, it has a timer on its feeding, sleeping and changing schedule. It has to be near you.” 

“Umm, well, then why the kitchen?”, _ gotta stall.  _

“That’s so we can put the food away there, and so I can tell you what to do to feed it.” red eyes were starting to narrow out of annoyance. 

“Ah, then we should do that first! I mean, that’s the first thing it will want as soon as it gets active right?”,  _ thank you, brain! You actually remembered something good! _

“Hmm, that’s true. Fine, grab the bag, and grab a pan to warm up some water.”, the raven headed for the baby carrier, reaching for the baby, “I’ll start activating this thing.”

With that he went to the kitchen and followed the instructions. Having someone in his room wasn’t a big deal, when he was expecting company. But he wasn’t, so his room was a literal warzone of a disaster and he wouldn't be able to handle the embarrassing remarks from the other if he saw the mess. 

“You got everything?”, the question startled him to turn around quickly and almost knock the water off the stove. “Ah-Yeah! So, now what?” 

From the entrance to the kitchen was Izaya with the fake!baby in his arms, cradling it like a real human. “Is that necessary?”

“According to the manual, as soon as I stop it’s going to start crying for food,” explained the raven, “so let’s hurry. All you have to do is grab one of the bottles in the bag and heat it up in the water. It doesn’t actually have anything in there, it's more like a huge thermometer. See? You can see the numbers on the side, we have to give it as a ward temperature, and we have to include it in our report.” 

Shizuo did just as told,”What a hassle for something that is fake. What else were you going to tell me? This is annoying, but nothing I couldn’t have done on my own.” 

“That might be true, but I don’t want to be accused later of being a freeloader on this project.” 

Well, he’s not gonna accuse him  _ now.  _

“Do you want to hold Kanra-chan?” 

“Who?”

“Our child?”

…

“Gross, man. Just call it baby or something.”

“Mooou, you let me name it, and Kanra-chan is her name, so deal with it. Now get over here so I can tell you how to hold her.”, demanded the other ‘teen parent’, slightly raising the baby towards him. 

“Ah, well, what if I just… don’t?”

He was given the most deadpan stare ever, and that’s coming from someone who lives with Heiwajima ‘No-emotions’ Kasuka. “Okay, genius, and how do you plan on tending to it if you never hold it?”

“I was just thinking of keeping it in the baby carrier, I can do everything for it from there, it’s not like it’s real anyway.” Thank Kami for that, he was already worried about ripping the doll with his hands, he’d be a nervous wreck if it were an actual human being. 

“Yeah, that’s not going to work all the time. It has motion sensors from movement, for burping and cradling it. Look, you don’t have to be so worried about it. People panic over this, but it’s always easier than it seems. Come, and- there see?”, before he knew it, Izaya had gotten closer and heaved the doll in his arms. Out of instinct he grabbed the doll thinking it would fall, and started freaking out internally. 

“Calm down, you big banana, nothing is happening! Look, just place your arms like-- yeah, like that, to support the head, and-- yeah, don’t squeeze, just hold.” Internal panic paused on account of a certain raven putting his hands on his arms to  _ physically _ move his arms in place. 

Wonder if this surreal, out of body experience is another form of panic. Because he swears his heart stopped, his lungs froze, his muscles charged with tingles, and his brain kind of halted; someone was touching him!

Then everything crashed back to normal as soon as the other took a step back from him, nodding in satisfaction at his work. Then leaned a bit to the side to check behind the, unbeknownst to him, the frozen statue of a student, “Ah, I think the bottle is ready.” 

Izaya just gently shoved ( _ shoved! _ ) him aside to turn off the stove, grab an oven mitt that was hanging on the side, and proceeded to grab it.

“See how this is higher? It’s how the thermometer works, and we just record it. Now the baby’s mouth has some heat sensors, so you have to test it first on your arm to check it’s not too hot, then you go ahead and feed it!” 

Shizuo understood all the words coming out of the smaller’s mouth, yet he kind of felt like he was listening through a filter of some kind, he was still reeling from the blase attitude the other treated him. 

“You’re not scared?”  _ Scared of me? You don’t know how strong I am but I’m still this troublemaker you hear about, taller than you, I shout, growl, anger easily, and all alone in a stranger’s house.  _

Again with the deadpan stare, “It’s just a project, chill.” 

Shaking his head he was about to expand on his question when the front door was opened and out called his brother, “Oi, Shizuo. I’m home. Mom and Dad sent a message that they'll be home soon with dinner, so you need to wash up.” 

When he reached the kitchen he noticed the company, “Oh, should I tell them that we have company?”

Izaya moved quickly at that, stopping the calmer Heiwajima from making a call, “Ah! No, that won’t be necessary. Sorry for intruding, but this is my cue to get going. I was just stopping by for a school project,” without turning around he placed the bottle on the doll with some crazy accuracy, “Sorry for the rush meeting, I’m Orihara Izaya, you’re new brother-in-law for the time being, please help take care of the baby, and Kanra-chan!”

“Kanra-?””Oi! What is that supposed to mean?!”, he yelled struggling to follow after the rushing raven with a baby doll and its bottle. 

“Sorry, gotta run! Don’t forget to bring Kanra-chan tomorrow to school! Byebye!”, with a final wave he was out the door. 

“Congratulations on your marriage, brother. You found a cute husband.” 

“Gah! Kasuka, shut up!”

“Waaaaaaaaaa! Waaaaaaa!”

“I think you scared my niece.”

“...You’re doing this on purpose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh, I procrastinated, and then fell into a new ship, Eruri!!! And then this chapter wasn't coming out how I wanted, it kept getting longer, so I just cut it off or else I'd be making more excuses not to post this. >////<
> 
> Umm, I hope the part 2 won't take as long!
> 
> Happy holidays to everyone! Sin


	3. Day 2: Domestic life - part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Happy New Year!  
> This took me way too long, I'm sorry!  
> This chapter goes out to my normie friend Itzza! Who isn't into anime AT ALL, but actually read this and liked it >////< bitch even looked up info on the anime to get the references and stuff.   
> Anyway, any creative criticism would be appreciated. You don't even have to say that you liked it, even a small "you had a typo in___".   
> Thanks enjoy!

The rest of the day was bit of a hassle, surprisingly not because of the crying Chucky doll but because throughout him carrying the little demon doll, reading the manual for the sleeping arrangements ( _ which was on a bassinet, and not a crib, thank god _ ), feeding it; Kasuka would not fucking stop looking at him with a  _ look.  _ And the one time he started fumbling a bit with the diaper changes, he heard behind him a “Maybe you should call your wife” comment, making him rip the diaper in his hand. 

At least it wasn’t the baby.

And that’s what his parents walked into, their oldest son yelling out something about “stop saying he’s my wife! I can do this without him!” while struggling with a crying baby and a diaper on the dinner table, and their youngest sweeping the floor. 

Shizuo hadn’t noticed them until he was shoved over by his overzealous father -”Oh my god! Namiko-chan, we’re finally grandparents!” - and frantic mother -”Shizuo, stand back that’s not how you change a diaper!” He barely had time to register their arrival when Kasuka informed them that it was Shizuo’s homework to look after that baby doll, next thing he knows he has a gloomy father in the kitchen table mumbling to himself -”I know he’s still young but having a little one again...Grandpa Kichirou would’ve sounded so good.”- and his mother just calmly tending to the baby’s ‘needs’, -”Ah, they just keep making these dolls more life-like every year. Honestly, my Shizuo isn’t ready to be a father.”

“I think it’d be fine, he’d have help from his spouse.”

_ Damn it, Kasuka.  _

Dinner then turned into a frenzy of his father asking him non-stop about his  _ spouse  _ and if they were meeting them, and his mother lightly chastising him for making a mess on the dinner table. He just stuck to chomping on his food and keeping his head down -and no matter what his father said, NO, it wasn’t to hide a blush!- and just concentrate on what he would have to deal with for the next two weeks. 

Next day at school there were many students from his year milling about talking about the project, carrying the babies, girls showing off how they dressed them up and boys complaining about not sleeping or how lucky they were to get a cute ‘wife’. He just walked past them as fast as possible to his classroom to ‘switch’. Last night before bed, he got a text message from Izaya explaining that since he’d be taking the brat home, that it’s only fair if he took the morning shift. So the plan was that Izaya would take the baby during school, and the Shizuo would take it home with him. 

This worked out well for him, it decreased his interactions with the other and any chances for his friends to find out who his partner was; just thinking about it made him queasy, with a fluttering sensation in his stomach. 

That’s basically how the rest of the week played out, he’d go sit in the classroom next to his temporary seating partner, do his school work, hang out with Shinra and Kadota during lunch and then just leave with the carrier home. It was almost too good to be true, it made his skin prickle in an uneasy way. The raven next to him barely paid him any attention, just taking notes, keeping an eye on their project and the rest of the class. 

He almost felt bad seeing how Izaya watched intently the rest of their classmates with such interest. Due to the assignment and seating arrangements, there was slightly more chatter when the class fell into a lull, a lot of ‘parent’ talk. He could try to start a small conversation, just to get rid of the awkwardness of being the only pair not interacting, for fuck’s sake its like they were in a dead marriage already. Yet, he could never think of anything to say, so he just let it go. 

Kadota and Shinra were also stuck in the program, but they didn’t look as miserable as he was hoping for, horrible thought but misery loves company and all that. Kadota was lucky to be paired with a quiet girl that sat behind him and being the nice guy that he is, asked her to his partner, and she was still into dolls, so she was taking care of the baby most of the time. They hung out after school for some time, more like study-sessions, and he’d offered to take the doll with him but she was insistent on being the ‘stay-at-home mom’. Lucky him.

Then there was Shinra on the other end of the spectrum who could not give  _ less  _ of a shit of who his partner was, and offered to take the baby to ‘play family’ with Celty. He specifically asked a popular girl so he could offer to do everything so she could get a good great, in exchange that she would have absolutely NO contact with the child. Shaylah was its name, Irish or something, Shinra took it everywhere, he even got one of those chest carriers!

So on the one hand you had the poster couple for the project and on the other a quack that rigged the system to his benefit. Either one still sounded better than his, envious of Shinra’s perfect zero-contact deal and Kadota’s accommodating partner. While he was stuck having some contact with a very weird kid, who also took the helm of the project so all things considered he shouldn’t complain. At least he kept his distance during school.

Up until Friday.

By the end of the last class, as he was getting his things ready to leave, Izaya was taking the baby with him for the weekend until offhandedly asked, “So, I’ll see you tomorrow at the East Ikebukuro Central park*? Between 10:00 am and 12:00 pm would be better so we can get the best lighting.”

He started a bit at that, “What d’you mean? It’s Saturday and the deal was the you take that thing for the whole weekend,” he squinted at the other, “this better not be a way to swindle your way out of your half of this project.”

At this, the other student turned to him and looked about to answer back, when those eyes glanced behind him for a second and then glinted with a mischievous red gleam; then he gasped out loud, “Thing? THING?! Are you still referring to our baby Kanra-chan as an object? Even after all the hard work that we  _ both _ put into raising her? Though I guess it’s all guess work, since I only see her during school hours, who knows what she goes through when you take her home, the poor dear.” 

At that Shizuo becomes awfully aware how there are still others in the classroom and have turn their heads a bit at his partner's outburst, that apparently wasn’t done yet, “I mean I did offer to do all the report by myself, with no objection from you, and I only get her in a very public settings, I guess I should’ve seen the signs… we do have a female baby and who knows how perverted a teenage boy can be.” Izaya was saying this as if contemplating the worst scenario to himself, but still being obviously loud enough for the room to hear.

He could feel all the stares from his peers, and start hearing some murmurs of what the other was implying.

“Oi! Stop spotting bullshit! That’s not true!”, he grabbed the raven by the front of his uniform, “what the fuck is your problem?” The last part he whispered through gritted teeth. 

Even held up by someone taller than him, Izaya just gave him a smirk and in a fake-as-fuck saccharine voice said, “Hmm, what’s not true? The fact that I’m doing the report by myself or that I’m the one with the school shift for Kanra-chan?”

“Well, that’s true, but you know I take care of the little shit! You make me send you pictures and reports about her!”, he yelled in the other's face, causing him to grimace when he flicked a bit of spit from his cheek. 

“Right, but you’re forgetting the ‘family’ part of this, hence why we need to spend at least 1 days together as one or,” he took a breath to say louder, “ are you going to bully me into doing everything by myself?” 

That got the murmurs going even more, “That’s that monster Heiwajima, isn’t he? Maybe we should tell a teacher.” “Poor guy, I feel bad for Orihara-san.” “Thank god we didn’t get paired with him, but the teacher shouldn’t have paired that little guy with him either” “You think he that’s true and he’s actually a pervert?”

Okay, that was the last straw, no way was he going to allow that rumor to spread beyond these walls, bad enough his parents have to hear their son being called a delinquent and monster, but a  _ pervert, _ too? And just when he is about to explode, he feels a warmth wrap around his fist. He looks up, not realizing that his gaze had been to the floor all this time, and sees Izaya had raised his hand over the one that was still clenched to his uniform. 

“Ma, ma, so we meeting tomorrow or not, otou-chan?”, smiled the raven at him. 

He just stared at that small hand that was lightly patting his, it probably looked as an act to calm him down but he’s pretty sure he was getting patronized by the other. Still, he couldn’t help concentrating on that small act of physical contact again, the bit of warmth it gave and the easy manner that those eyes looked at him, and absolute confidence that no harm would come to him. 

He sighed.

“Is it really necessary?”

“If we want a really good grade and some extra credit, then yes.”

“Fine”, with that he let go of him. 

Stumbling a bit, the little demon straightened his shirt and hurriedly grabbed his bag and baby, stopping at the door to yell out, “Alright, see ya tomorrow, Heiwajima-kun! It’s so nice having a co-operative partner and one that can take a joke!” 

  
  


And that was then, and now it’s Saturday.

He was sitting on a bench facing the waterfall fountain, arms crossed, waiting for his partner. He checked his phone for the time, 9:48. He arrived earlier than the appointed time he got yesterday through a text from that pest.  _ ‘Hiyo~! It’s your dear husband, just sending you the details for tomorrow. E central park, near the fountains at 10:00 am. Dress casually. See ya~ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧’ _

He felt shivers, when he saw that cutesy emoticon at the end, why couldn’t he get someone normal? 

He’d told his parents about his trip, and all he got was a very generous amount of spending money from his mom ( _ ‘Just in case you get really hungry, and require double orders.’),  _ and fashion advice from his dad _ ( ‘A man should always care about his appearance, son! You are not going in a hoodie! Is that a chain-wallet?! Change, change, change!’).  _

Suffice to say, he had plenty of motivation to leave the house early just to escape from his parents’ enthusiasm. He felt anxious waiting in a park that had some couples and families milling about that he couldn’t help but tap one black combat boot, and fidget with one end of his light blue Levi’s button shirt sleeve, with his arms crossed over today’s attire, another source of anxiety. Why? He had no idea, it was all clothes he owned already, just combined in a way that felt different; almost like they were new. He had his Levi’s shirt open, with the sleeves a bit past his elbows, a normal white T-shirt underneath, Olive green pants, and black combat boots*. Nothing special, but he tended to go out in sporty pants, sneakers and just a shirt (he rarely got cold). 

Watching a new couple walk in front of him, he checked his phone again, 9:53 am. 

_ ‘God damn it! Why the fuck is it taking so long! Fucking time and its relativity, someone ought to punch it in the face!’ _

Just as he was starting to consider walking around a bit, he heard a loud whistle to his right.

“Heiwajima-kun~! Waaa, this is so surprising, I didn’t take you for a punctual person, let alone to be earlier than me! Maybe I did score a good work partner after all, ne?” 

He quickly turned his head at the voice and saw his classmate in normal clothes. He looked… normal. 

_ ‘Why is that a bad thing? What was I expecting, a cape and bat wings?’ _

That would maybe explain the feeling he was getting in his stomach, probably disappointment of the other not wearing something more eccentric; also justifying him eyes from going up and down the other’s form. Yes. Completely, justified. 

One could argue the opposite, since the raven decided to come with an outfit remarkably similar to what he wore to school*. He had a long sleeve carmine shirt (  _ ‘Did this guy do it on purpose to match his eyes?’ _ ), black skinny jeans (not the school pants), and white Reebok shoes. And as for accessories, he could see a silver chain hanging from the other’s hip.  _ ‘So I’m not the only one that uses chain-wallets! HA! In your face, dad!’ _

“And look how well you dressed up! I did say casual, you know. Trying to upstage me in the project, as the most attractive parent?” 

“This  _ is _ casual… or so I was told”, he mumbles the last bit.

Izaya just tilted his head a bit to the side, an amused smile on his face. “Hm? Well, since you were nice enough to be here on time, we can get started and get this over with; we might be done before lunch to go our separate ways.” 

Shizuo blinked at that, “we can be done that fast?”

“Yup! Here, hold our daughter for a bit,” he was handed the doll the other had been holding all this time, “I basically already finished the narrative report part, input all the data in charts from the stuff you sent me for feeding and sleep, all that’s left is some evidence. Ta da!” He exclaimed, pulling out a camera from the baby bag he had. 

“Uh, evidence of what exactly?”

“Of our lovey-dovey family life!”

“Gah! L-lovey, what?!”, he balked at the term. 

“Relax~! This is a pretty easy assignment to ‘fake’, honestly I don’t know what the school is thinking with this, when most either cheat or just help push the gender stereotypes; d’you see how most of the girls in our class take care of the baby? The boys are just going to grow with the idea that pushing child care on females is the default. Tsk, tsk.”

The blonde thought back to the long week, thinking of the couples he’d see working together because of this, “Not everyone is like that.”

“You must be a late bloomer or something, weird considering your height, but you’re probably referring to the cutesy couples in school, right? All that is, is hormones at work. The school practically gave everyone the perfect wing-man!”, the other was shaking his head like a disappointed parent, “Mark my words, by the end of this project new couples will be formed, then in 2 months break-ups, then gossip about the break-ups, and all rising to a climax by December!”

Izaya had raised his arms out of excitement, then turned this crazy smile towards him with wide eyes sparkling. 

He blinked at him. “Why December?”

Izaya let his arms down over-dramatically, “easy, Christmas time means special date time. So you can expect people doing love confessions and asking each other out, in the months leading up to that before school break.”

_ Oh, that made sense.  _

“Yeah, so if you wanted to have someone special to ask out, I’d recommend waiting until the after the break-up stage, that way you can see who’s free and stuff.”

“Yeah, I doubt I’ll be one of those couples.”, he said glancing at the other couples in the park. 

The raven just hummed, “it’s still months away. But enough about that, let’s take the first picture! Scoot over.” And just like that, Izaya threw himself next to him on the bench (he’s pretty sure the smaller boy one tried throwing his whole weight in that, but he barely felt it or budge), and turned the camera to take a picture of them, raising his hand in a peace sign. Then he just heard a click. 

The first of many.

After a little screaming match (on his part), they got started with the ‘photoshoot’. Consisting of the Izaya directing Shizuo on how to pose and hold the baby. It wasn’t as fast as he thought it would be, since some shots had to contain all of them as a ‘family’, the novice photographer even brought a tripod with him to mount the camera for those shots, and they also changed locations. They took some shots each holding the baby, on the bench, in front of the fountain, laid out a picnic blanket to make a scene like a happy family. That last one took longer because he thought it was super embarrassing to do in public, and it would’ve taken longer had Izaya not moved them on the path behind the fountain out of sight, and had more trees. By the time the smaller of the two was satisfied with the pictures, it was 11:40 am. 

“Phew! Alright, that took a bit longer than expected but now we can wrap it up, I just print these, add them to the report, and we go back to our normal schedule. And the project is done!”

Someone’s stomach gave a loud growl, “and just in time for lunch, too. You might have eaten me, otherwise!”

“As if, that was you! You’d probably try to suck my blood like the pest you are.”

“Please, I’ve seen what you eat, pass.” Izaya waved him off as he quickly started putting away all the props he brought, “Alright, pass me Kanra-chan so I can be on my way.”

He didn’t know why the idea of handing the baby doll back made him instinctively tighten his hold on it, maybe it was the sight of this slight body carrying a baby carrier and bag (and knowing now all the shit that had, it has to be heavy for him) that was bigger than his normal school bag, hearing the stomach growls and knowing that he had to carry all this shit in public by himself or, just this feeling that this is his first ‘friend’ outing. Shinra never liked going out without Celty, only visiting him in the hospital to look at his medical charts and give him his homework he missed, and he just barely met Kadota, they haven’t hung out outside of school yet. Embarrassingly enough, he was hoping Shinra would be the one to invite them to his place and that would help incite more bonding time, since outside of lunch and PE he didn’t get to talk to Kadota as much. And he really wanted High School to be different, with more friends. 

“Uh, um, if your parents aren’t waiting for you, we could grab a bite to eat now.” There, he said it. Has breathing always been this hard before?

“Hmm, having lunch now sounds nice, but I got 3 reasons to turn this down,” said Izaya, holding up three fingers, “one, I’d have to carry this everywhere, two, I don't have money right now, and lastly, you don’t like me.”

The taller of the two let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“That all? I can carry all that shit, and I have enough for something for the both of us.”

Red eyes regarded him with one eyebrow raised, “and the whole ‘not liking me thing’?”

He flushed at that bit, “we’re just grabbing a bite to eat! I doubt even you could be annoying enough with your mouth full.” Before Izaya could retort, he snatched the strap of the bag from the other’s shoulder and rapidly turned around and started heading back to the main part of the park, and then just started in a random direction. He heard a cry to attention and hurried steps behind him.

He kept walking somehow knowing the other wouldn’t leave without the baby, using a doll as a hostage has to be a new social tactic. Another useful tactic would be how to figure out where to eat when you’re a social pariah and so never go out to places, it’s not like he wanted to impress the other but he also didn’t want to pick a shitty place; or pricey, extra money doesn’t mean 5 or 4 star restaurant. Nearing the corner of the park he starts slowing down and just when he feels a hand grab his shirt from behind, a huge voice booms near him. 

“Hello! Welcome! Young boys should eat fish to grow! We have tasty tuna and great prices!”, yells a huge black man in a sushi cook’s outfit outside a corner place, waving at them with flyers on his hands. The guy must be at least close to 2 meters tall and has light colored eyes, looks friendly all things considered, and he sounds foreign by his pronunciation and grammar structure. He checked behind him when he felt a tug on his shirt. 

“A Russian themed sushi place? Hmm, looks interesting”, the way the shorter teen was leaning towards the shop, while still clutching on his shirt, sealed the deal for him. 

“Yeah, sure. Let’s try it.”, announced Shizuo, crossing the street.

“Really? Remember that you offered to pay~!”

They were ushered in the place while being told it was recently opened, and they had combos for students. They got curious looks because of the baby things they had and the doll, the main chef behind the bar just welcomed them with a smile and motioned to sit in on the stools; and the one that welcomed (introduced himself as Simon and the chef was Dennis) just kept repeating how ‘sushi is love, sushi brings people together and whatnot’. They sat and ate together, inside he felt like it was a small victory for him to be in this setting and no violent outbreaks, they ordered a classic variety order of sushi rolls, he concentrated on his plate while Izaya made small talk with the chef in between bites. He was almost envious at how easy this guy, small, frail looking, obnoxious sounding ass, could just start talking to this adult. Apparently they were the owner and Russian, and Izaya had an interest in the country and language. The atmosphere was nice, just listening to the chatter and the food was good at a decent price for some high school kids. By the time Shizuo had to pay the bill it was mid-afternoon, they said their thanks and goodbyes (Izaya claiming he’d be coming back). When they stepped out they shuffled a bit awkwardly, for his part Shizuo didn’t know what to say or if had to say anything. Thankfully the more social of the two bit the bullet for the both of them.

“Well, this was nice and I have a new place I’ll be visiting a lot. So… thanks, Heiwajima-kun.”

With that he quietly took his things and baby, and left. 

It wasn’t until someone asked him to move from the entrance that he noticed he’d been standing transfixed just staring at the empty space the other had occupied. 

On his way home he couldn’t help but notice that it felt pretty warm even with the breeze going through.

Maybe high school wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I actually looked up the park on Google maps, and I think its the same one you see in the anime with the waterfall thing in the back. If you look it up, Google decided to show it when its off XD
> 
> *I got lazy and frustrated, so I just dressed them like Junta and Takato from Dakaretai.

**Author's Note:**

> HI!  
> Umm, first time writing a fanfic, ever. But thanks to quarantine I've found myself with LOTS of time, and this has been something I've wanted to try but always came up with excuses not to do it. So, now I'm posting this, before I chicken out, I hope I stick through this. I'm already so late for Shizaya week, but a friend told me about and I felt motivated.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! Or not. If it sucks, then yeah, no surprise why.


End file.
